beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: G-Revolution - Episode 12
is the twelfth episode of Beyblade: G-Revolution. Plot Coach Barthez is seen talking to an unknown person on the phone, saying he may ask for another "favor". Tyson, Daichi, Hilary and Kenny are seen having lunch, with Tyson still frustrated with his defeat. They decide to turn on the TV to see what's on the news and they do it just in time to see an announcement about the World Championship: the next round will be in Italy, and the matches will be: White Tiger X vs. Barthez Battalion, PPB All Starz vs. F Dynasty and BBA Revolution vs. the Blitzkrieg Boys. Tyson is surprised that he will have to face Kai so soon and leaves the room determined to win. Meanwhile, Barthez busily prepares his team for the big event. He has invited a television news crew to document his efforts as a coach. However, after the TV crew leaves, it is revealed that Barthez is actually a ruthless coach. He beats Miguel so that he stays focused and pushes Matilda. As the first match begins, Ray goes up against Claude. In mere seconds, Ray pulls off a victory. The second battle has Lee and Miguel pitted against each other. It doesn't take long for Miguel to win the match for Barthez Battalion - using his Bit-Beast chip to reflect light right into Lee's eyes, causing him to weaken his special attack, leaving Galeon vulnerable to Miguel's final attack. This outcome sets up the third and final round - Miguel against Ray. The match takes place on a stadium full of wires. This battle starts off with Ray on the offensive, but suddenly, blades spring out of Miguel's blade (unnoticed by all the other spectators and Ray himself) and damage a wire that Driger was riding on. As Driger approaches the damaged part of the wire, the wire breaks and the Beyblade falls in the middle of the stadium, losing balance. Ray manages to hold on and tries to make one more attack on Miguel, but Driger gets inexplicably thrown out of the stadium as it tries to hit Miguel's Dark Gargoyle. Barthez congratulate Miguel for his victory but Miguel is not glad to have won by cheating. Kenny, who was watching the match on a monitor, is very suspicious of the victory just as Hiro enters to give the line-up for the next battle against the Blitzkrieg Boys: Daichi and Kenny. Tyson is shocked that he won't have a chance to face Kai. Major Events *Barthez Battalion defeats White Tiger X. *Kenny suspects that Barthez Battalion cheated. Characters *Barthez *Tyson Granger *Daichi Sumeragi *Kenny *Hilary Tachibana *Ray Kon *Lee *Mariah *Gary *Kevin *Miguel *Claude *Mathilda *Aaron *Max Tate *Rick Anderson *Michael Summers *Emily Watson *Raul Fernandez *Julia Fernandez *Kai Hiwatari *Tala *Bryan Kuznetsov *Spencer *Hiro Granger *Robert Jürgens *Johnny McGregor Beyblades *Driger G *Rapid Eagle *Galeon 2 *Dark Gargoyle *Dragoon G *Rushing Boar *Pierce Hedgehog Featured Beybattles *Ray Kon (Driger G) vs Claude (Rapid Eagle) = Ray Kon & Driger G *Lee (Galeon 2) vs Miguel (Dark Gargoyle) = Miguel & Dark Gargoyle *Ray Kon (Driger G) vs Miguel (Dark Gargoyle) = Miguel & Dark Gargoyle Trivia *In the English dub: **For some reason, Kenny watching the match is not shown. **The episode name is similar to the Original Series episode: When in Rome...Beyblade! Gallery tumblr_onhcbvZerq1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_onhd22Tt281w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_onhdjaDZqK1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_onhakyFkvt1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_onh9rjee381w4q252o1_1280.png Miguel_mit_Barthez.jpg Claude15.png Screenshot_20190829-053546_1.jpg Screenshot_20190829-053557_1.jpg neoborg-beyblade-23463549-500-375.jpg S03E12_1561156193200.jpg Screenshot_20190829-053630_1.jpg Screenshot_20190829-053619_1.jpg Screenshot_20190829-053638_1.jpg Screenshot_20190829-053646_1.jpg Screenshot_20190829-174024_1.jpg Screenshot_20190829-174032_1.jpg Screenshot_20190829-174536_1.jpg Screenshot_20190829-174241_1.jpg Screenshot_20190829-174429_1.jpg Screenshot_20190829-174423_1.jpg Screenshot_20190829-174511_1.jpg Screenshot_20190829-174518_1.jpg Screenshot_20190829-174524_1.jpg Screenshot_20190830-184701_1.jpg Screenshot_20190830-190210_1.jpg Screenshot_20190830-190202_1.jpg Screenshot_20190830-190224_1.jpg Screenshot_20190830-190230_1.jpg Screenshot_20190830-190240_1.jpg Screenshot_20190830-185949_1.jpg Screenshot_20190830-185955_1.jpg Screenshot_20190830-185939_1.jpg Screenshot_20190830-185337_1.jpg Screenshot_20190830-184836_1.jpg 14584.jpg tumblr_onh7azvYGH1w4q252o1_1280.jpeg tumblr_onh7mtMBnj1w4q252o1_1280.jpeg Barthezb.jpg Barthezb2.jpg Screenshot_20190830-190036_1.jpg Screenshot_20190830-190040_1.jpg Screenshot_20190830-190044_1.jpg Screenshot_20190830-190051_1.jpg Screenshot_20190830-190107_1.jpg Screenshot_20190830-190121_1.jpg Screenshot_20190830-190134_1.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 12_642680.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 12_463480.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 12_473720.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 12_482400.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 12_485520.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 12_498000.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 12_500320.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 12_793040.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 12_638240.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 12_405200.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 12_881680.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 12_883080.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 12_885360.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 12_893080.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 12_895080.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 12_991960.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 12_996160.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 12_1080240.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 12_1083920.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 12_1090640.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 12_903200.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 12_922760.jpg BarthezBattalion06.PNG Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 12_1216520.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 12_1221440.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 12_1229800.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 12_1238280.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 12_1235560.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 12_1240080.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 12_1245360.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 12_656800.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 12_731000.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 12_646000.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 12_738760.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 12_742120.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 12_751280.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 12_776840.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 12_521520.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 12_522360.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 12_553160.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 12_568120.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 12_586960.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 12_589360.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 12_593240.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 12_595120.jpg MV5BZDE0YzAzMDAtYTQwNC00MjNiLTgzMDQtNWM3ZTNlZjliNjQ4XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNTM3MDMyMDQ@._V1_.jpg Screenshot_20190828-165419_1.jpg Screenshot_20190828-165425_1.jpg Screenshot_20191004-124417_1.jpg S03E12-190151_1.jpg S03E12-190044_1.jpg S03E12-150451_1.jpg S03E12-155138_1.jpg S03E12-155037_1.jpg S03E12-190019_1.jpg S03E12-144052_1.jpg S03E12-152444_1.jpg S03E12-152426_1.jpg S03E12-152354_1.jpg S03E12-152349_1.jpg S03E12-152306_1.jpg S03E12-163051_1.jpg S03E12-115919_1.jpg S03E12-115911_1.jpg S03E12-115559_1.jpg S03E12-115607_1.jpg S03E12-113648_1.jpg S03E12-115309_1.jpg S03E12-115359_1.jpg S03E12-115404_1.jpg S03E12-115412_1.jpg S03E12-115426_1.jpg S03E12-115453_1.jpg S03E12-115501_1.jpg S03E12-115528_1.jpg S03E12-115534_1.jpg S03E12-115540_1.jpg S03E12-115243_1.jpg S03E12-115249_1.jpg S03E12-115256_1.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 12_82680.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 12_84360.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 12_394240.jpg Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Category:Episodes Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Episodes